


Possessive, Jealous, Faithful, Devoted, and Totally in Love

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I don't apologize one bit for it, But they both love it, Happy Ending, In Love, Love, M/M, Marriage, Possessive Derek, Possessive Stiles, Possessive and Jealous, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet.</p><p>Stiles is a writer of fantasy novels and Derek is an architect. They have been together for eight years, and married for five years. They are at a party when two men start flirting with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive, Jealous, Faithful, Devoted, and Totally in Love

Stiles and Derek were at a big party being held at Stiles’ publisher’s house. Derek watched from across the room as a handsome blond man began to flirt with Stiles.  
Stiles looked at Derek and moved his eyebrows up and down several times, the signal for “Come and rescue me!”  
As Derek approached them he heard Stiles say, “I told you that I’m not interested. I’m faithful to my husband.”  
“Ah, come on, cutie”, the blond man said. “We could have a little fun and he would never know about it.” He was putting his hands on Stiles and Stiles was pulling away from him.  
“Hey, baby”, Derek said to Stiles, moving between Stiles and the creep. Derek looked at the blond man. He drew himself up to his entire 6’2” height, and glared at the man.  
“I’m Stiles’ husband, Derek”, he said. “And you are?” The man backed away as if he had been burned.  
“I’m Brad”, he said. “Nice to meet you. Gotta go, now.” He took off like a shot.  
Stiles sighed in relief.  
“Thank you, darling”, he said to Derek. “He was a real jackass.”  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart”, Derek replied. They kissed.

Later in the evening, Stiles noticed a cute young redheaded man pushing himself up against Derek. Now it was Derek’s turn to look across the room at Stiles and use the “Come and rescue me”, eyebrows signal. As Stiles approached he heard the young man saying to Derek, “You can fuck me all night if you want to, daddy.” The little slut had his hands on Derek.  
“No thanks”, Derek replied. “I’m true to my husband.” Derek was struggling to get away from him.  
“You sure?”, the young man asked. “He would never find out about it.”  
“Hi”, Stiles said as he crowded between Derek and the sleaze ball. “I’m Stiles, Derek’s husband.” He glared at the young man. “And I believe that you have your hands on what is mine. Remove them, please. Before I remove them forcibly.” The young man blanched and removed his hands from Derek. He looked at Stiles with fear in his eyes.  
“Well, guess I’ll be going”, he said. “Bye.” He turned and practically ran from the room.  
Now it was Derek’s turn to sigh.  
‘Thank you, my love”, he said to Stiles. “He was a real jerk.”  
You’re welcome, baby”, Stiles replied. They kissed again.

Stiles and Derek found a quiet corner where they could talk to each other.  
“I can’t believe those guys”, Stiles said. “The nerve!”  
“Neither can I”, Derek replied. “Even after we both told them that we weren’t interested. They refused to leave us alone!”  
Stiles smiled tenderly at Derek.  
“You'll never have anything to worry about”, Stiles said. “You have my heart, my mind, my soul, and my body. I belong to you. And you belong to me. And nobody had better try to take you away from me, or they will regret the day that they were born.”  
Derek smiled tenderly at Stiles.  
“And you'll never have anything to worry about”, Derek replied. “You have my heart, my mind, my soul, and my body. I belong to you. And you belong to me. And nobody had better try to take you away from me, or I will make sure that their life is not worth living.”  
“Am I too possessive and jealous?”, Stiles asked.  
“No more than I am”, Derek replied. “Actually, I think a better way to describe how we both feel would be: faithful, devoted, and totally in love with each other.”  
Stiles looked deeply and truthfully into Derek’s eyes.  
“I will never sleep with anyone else, darling”, he said. “Only with you.”  
Derek looked deeply and truthfully into Stiles’ eyes.  
“And I will never sleep with anyone else, sweetheart”, he said. “Only with you.”  
They kissed each other and left the party.

They made passionate love all night, and awoke the next morning in each other’s arms, faithful, devoted, and totally in love with each other.  
And very, very happy.

**Author's Note:**

> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
